


Bifurcate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [343]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Young Tony watches Senior and learns the art of the con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/09/2000 for the word [bifurcate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/09/bifurcate).
> 
> bifurcate  
> To divide into two branches or parts.  
> To branch or separate into two parts.  
> Divided into two branches or parts; forked.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #062 Suave.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bifurcate

When Tony was younger, before he realized how worthless Senior really was, he used to idolize Senior. Senior had trained him in the art of the con from a very young age. 

Tony remembered a high class party, almost a ball, that senior had hosted one year. Tony had watched from the sidelines in awe as Senior used his suave conversation skills to bifurcate the guests leaving a path open behind him for his mother to follow along.

His mother had been wearing the most gorgeous dress and Tony had wished that he was like Senior at that moment. Of course, it wasn't long after that that Tony was old enough to understand exactly what Senior was doing to people. 

While he'd been forced to learn the art of the con, he'd sworn to use it to help people and not to hurt them like Senior did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
